We propose to build upon the 20 year-old partnership between Indiana University and Moi University and the training activities within the IU-Purdue-Notre Dame CTSI (Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute) to strengthen training for careers in implementation research at Kenya's Moi University's health science schools. Co PI's for this proposal are Thomas S. Inui, Sc.M., M.D., Director for Research, IU Center for Global Health, Professor, Department of Medicine, Indiana University School of Medicine and Paul O. Ayuo, MBChB, MMed, Dean, Moi University School of Medicine and prior Director of the AMPATH (Academic Model Providing Access to Healthcare) Training Institute. The proposed institutional research training program will sustainably strengthen the research capacity of Moi University in the health sciences by training in-country experts to conduct research on chronic, non-communicable diseases and disorders across the lifespan, with the goal of implementing evidence-based practices in the AMPATH-MOH health care delivery systems. We will develop an innovative clinical and implementation research training program for Kenyan investigators, one built on the foundation of the highly successful and mature clinical and implementation research core curriculum for young investigators within our IUSM CTSI. This program will attract graduate trainees nominated by faculty at Moi University schools of medicine, public health, dentistry, nursing, and possibly young faculty from health-related behavioral and social science programs at Moi. This curriculum will be presided over by seasoned Eldoret-based investigators from the AMPATH research network (especially Dr. Thomas Inui and his 5 co-directors of the AMPATH Field Research program). Trainees who complete the core curriculum will be eligible to compete for resources to propose and conduct research in an implementation research practicum under the supervision of a tailored mentorship panel populated by Moi and international faculty. This research will focus upon a chronic disease of importance to the health of the populations in Western Kenya and will contribute to the improvement of health care processes, including village-based processes, medical and psycho-social services, and integration of care for chronic conditions within the MOH delivery system. The 'laboratory' for this research will be the AMPATH-MOH chronic disease program. The training program will build on the successful AMPATH multi-disciplinary and multi-institutional research foundation already in place, supported by AMPATH's remarkable e-Health infrastructure. This program's graduate training will enable Kenyans to acquire knowledge and skills in health systems and implementation research, enhance their capacity to promote continuous improvement of health care, inform health policy, and acquire leadership and management skills needed to develop, manage and improve chronic disease control programs. The ultimate aim of this proposal is to prepare Moi health professionals to serve as effective change agents and scientific leaders in Kenya's evolving system of care.